


A Day Long Past

by queenofmahishmati



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No mentions of RoS, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmahishmati/pseuds/queenofmahishmati
Summary: 26 years before Amarendra saved Sivagami from the elephant, his Mother walked down the same path. But with none to save her.





	A Day Long Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



> Merry Christmas darling!! And a Warm & Happy New Year xx

The small retinue of soldiers with the Queen in their midst, stepped off the royal mile and on to the forest path that led towards the temple. At the first sound of festivity and music, the tranquillity of the place dissolved and yet Mekhala could hear her own breath louder than ever before. She was drinking in the dry air with every inhale and every step she took, too thirsty for water now that she was 7 yojnas long into her journey. The rest of the distance wasn’t much, but the burden she carried within her heart weighed her down. However, she was careful enough to not let it affect the babe in her womb.

The searing sun was nothing against the scorching ground she tread barefoot upon, one step at a time. Nor was the flaming pot she bore upon her head like a fiery crown—the things she did for Mahishmati as its Queen…

In the silence of her own mind, she couldn’t help but remember Rajamatha’s parting words mere moments before she left for the mountains.

> _‘Mahishmati is as ungrateful as its benevolent rulers, Mekhala. I have sacrificed enough for this thankless piece of land. Now it’s your turn as its Queen. I could only hope it is more gracious to you than it was to this foreigner, my child. May the Goddess be with you!’_

And then Amaravati Devi was gone, never to come back. Only the news of her death arrived a year later. That was nearly six months ago, when she witnessed her husband falter for the first time. Upon reading the message, Vikrama had smiled regardless of the tears in his eyes. Seated upon the throne, he had revealed to the entire court that his mother had finally found peace in her homeland. Later however, in the privacy of their room that night, he had broken down in her arms. Grieving the woman that had given birth to him and mourning the chance he would never get to see her one last time, while his elder brother had left to perform her last rites. Such were the woes of a King, he had told her rather weakly after, with a faraway look in his eyes. A look that had left her entire being shaken for he seemed like a man who was lost to all sense and reason.

The following despair didn’t last long though, not when both the royal daughters-in-law were expecting mothers. The joy of fatherhood managed to bring back her King’s spirit, but his health began to fade. His strength had dwindled since his mother’s passing and none of the physicians were able to diagnose the cause nor find a cure. It had finally come down to the royal priest who suggested that they perform the 26 year ritual to ward off all evil—and possibly cure their King’s mystery illness.

Nevertheless, as the Queen, she had taken it upon herself to fulfil the penance instead of the eldest daughter-in-law. She couldn't find it in herself to thrust her duty upon her sister who was much farther into pregnancy than her. But Sivagami of course, had opposed the decision true to her nature.

> _“Mekhala, Mahishmati needs its Queen now more than ever. Allow me to do it this once!” Sivagami had stood before her in the private court, her eyes wide and beseeching for she knew it was next to impossible to change their Queen's mind once it was made._
> 
> _“No Siva! The kingdom needs its King and if this is the only way to save him, it is my responsibility.” She had replied in an unyielding tone._
> 
> _“But you’re bearing the heir—“_
> 
> _“And so are you, my sister!”_  

That might have put an end to their conversation the other day but the memory of it still left her with a lingering feeling of guilt. She was yet to speak to Sivagami after the incident, avoiding her to prevent a recurrence. 

The sudden flare of noise and the boldly coloured Mahishmati flags bordering their pathway drew her eyes forward, tugging her back to the present. Few more heedful steps, and the tower of the temple was at long last visible. Without breaking her steady pace she moved ahead, her mind very much still lingering upon past memories, especially the one from that very morning _—_

> _Mekhala had approached Vikrama, to seek his blessings before setting out for the Kali temple. He seemed to be in a better health than the week before and the thought of it alone brought a smile upon her lips. She had gingerly sat beside him on the bed, allowing him to pull her closer by her hand._
> 
> _“You are such an incredible Queen, Mekha. Every day, I feel like we don’t deserve you. Not me, not this kingdom—“_
> 
> _She was quick to silence him, with her fingers on his lips._
> 
> _Regardless of the many things she could have said in reply, Mekhala went with a playful quip. “You would be lost without me though, admit it!”_
> 
> _That had made him laugh and she had basked in the sound of it. Things were definitely starting look better._
> 
> _“True, very true. Which is why, I want you to take care of yourself!” He moved his hand to her cheek slowly with a tender look in his eyes, “You are not one but two lives now. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen…”_
> 
> _Her eyes crinkled up in a ghost of a smile at his concern, “You need to worry more about yourself, Vikrama._ We _need you more. We all need you!”_
> 
> _He gently squeezed her hand, “And I will always be here, no matter what.”_
> 
> _One look at his eyes filled with so much promise, she stood up with renewed hope. But before she could take her leave, he stopped her by holding her hand, “Take Kattappa with you!”_
> 
> _Mekhala raised an elegant eyebrow at that, mutely questioning her husband’s sanity. And then he smiled that smile of his that rendered her protests useless. A smile she would do anything for._
> 
> _“It is for your own safety, my queen! Besides, I will be there to greet you at the temple,'  he continued to speak without giving her a chance to interrupt, 'I may not be strong enough to walk along your side, but I will manage by in a chariot.” He ended it with a wink causing her to laugh even as she shook her head at her impossible husband._
> 
> _“Just don’t over exert yourself. Here or there, I don’t mind where it is as long as I can come back to you!”_
> 
> _Vikrama had nodded at that, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. “Jaakradha Mekha!”_
> 
> _She had flashed him a reassuring smile before leaving. If the simple act of deciding to take the penance upon herself could bring strength back in her husband’s bones, she hoped finishing the walk would turn the Gods more merciful._

This time, it was the crowds' loud cheering that brought an end to her reminiscing. They were at the entrance of the temple and the orange-gold royal awning was the first thing to catch her eye. As much as she wished to rush towards it, her stride remained careful and measured. Her need to collapse in her husband’s arms could wait.  She had a fiend to set on fire before that— _for her kingdom, for her king._

The minute their small procession reached the temple, Dandanayaka subtly rushed towards Kattappa who had dutifully walked by her side all along. A message was whispered between the two men which brought the latter to an unexpected standstill.

But Mekhala paid no attention to any of them for her eyes were busy searching for the King who was nowhere in sight. They finally came to rest upon the grim face of her sister-in-law and suddenly, she knew. Vikramadeva would never go back on his promise, unless he— her fingers tightened around the staff in her hand as she continued forward, alone and unaided towards the holy fire at the end of her path that very much resembled her life at the moment. The world around her tumbled down to a sudden silence as Mekhala, a woman of essence and power slowly ebbed away. But the mother in her knew she had a duty towards the new life she sustained; that she could not afford to lose hope despite the suffering of the present. Closing her eyes briefly, she called upon the strength of the Goddess to endure. Her feet fell one after the other, unfalteringly upon the cruel land like the tears that fell from her eyes. And Mekhala remembered her mother-in-law’s final words one last time,

> _Not just to you Rajamatha, Mahishmati is heartless even with the motherless child she nurtured since birth._

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case,  
> Mekhala Devi - Mother of Amarendra Baahubali and wife of King Vikramadeva  
> Amaravati Devi - Rajamatha of Mahishmati, Mother of Vikramadeva and Bijjaladeva (so there could finally be a reason for Amarendra to have obtained that first name, aka., I'm just another dork)  
> Dandanayaka - Head of the Royal Guards (it's a post name, not a person name)
> 
> jaakradha - be careful (as the word holds immense meaning wherever uttered)  
> yojna - ancient measure of distance and 1 yojna is roughly 7.6 miles (the temple is 7.5 yojnas from the palace)
> 
> So that was the gift. How was it??  
> Thank you for reading and I'm terribly sorry. I tried my best to write a cheerful snippet but alas, my default setting for angst got activated. I promise to add something cheerful soon cause its the season to be merry!! (in the form of some childhood fluff I swear)
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Baahubali franchise except Mekhala and Amaravati of course.** (but even that's debatable)


End file.
